Kyumu & Vulpix: The One Shot Plot
by AmyDonovan525
Summary: The story of Kyumu and Vulpix as Chatot would tell it. It's basically a summary of PMD's plot in poem form, for those of you who don't have the time to play the game or read the plot description on Wikipedia. Yeah.


Kyumu and Vulpix, the Explorers of Awesomeness/Romance! **The One-Shot Plot**

Welcome to the whole plot of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky in shrink-lit form! For all you literary analysts out there, the point-of-view is 1st person minor character (that means this poem is from Chatot's point-of-view, sort of) focusing on the major characters (in this case, Kyumu and Vulpix.) If you can read through the entire poem, you can read through the full version called Kyumu & Vulpix, the Explorers of Awesomeness/Romance. Enjoy!

* * *

**—Part 1—**

Three lives intersected on a stormy night; Darkrai gave Kyumu and Grovyle a frightful fright.

Vulpix wished for the adventure she couldn't reach, when she found Kyumu on the beach,

Once a 14-year-old, now a Riolu. Neither he nor Vulpix dared believe it was true.

Koffing and Zubat stole Vulpix's precious rock; Kyumu then gave those two the sock.

She got it back from Koffing and Zubat and asked him, to form an exploration team…on a whim?

He agreed because there was nothing to do, though he wondered what she got him into.

They thought me weird and Guildmaster crazy; though I made sure on their mission they weren't lazy.

Kyumu had his first dimensional scream: It was Azurill's scream. Definitely not a dream!

They saved the tyke and arrested their first outlaw: The creepy Drowzee, who stood slack-jawed,

As they argued over their new team name: Lovey-Love or Haxors? This was no game!

They ditched the matter and gave him a whacking. Magnezone's crew sent the convict packing.

"Team Lovezors" they finally decided on; they became friends, all animosity gone.

While on that mission, out they lucked; while as gatekeepers, they really sucked.

Nevertheless, I gave them their first mission proper: Explore the waterfall. A real show-stopper!

They succeeded and discovered the Hot Spring, but all that water gave Vulpix a zing:

It was humiliating, and a huge chore. Turned out Guildmaster's been there before!

Refined and awesome Koffing and Zubat say, they always had a leader who'd just been "away",

Named Skuntank, whose stink could blow a hose. Lucky for me—I don't have a nose!

I said, "Come, come! Don't be shy! We can introduce you on the fly!"

But everyone was upset, so not amused, and Guildmaster almost blew a fuse!

We had to endure them. That was our mission. At least, until the day of the great expedition.

Then the Perfect Apples suddenly disappeared. The foraging failed—what I most feared.

I gave Team Lovezors no dinner that night, and Guildmaster gave us an awful fright,

When Team Skull came in and totally saved us. Why'd Team Lovezors make such a fuss?

I reminded them that since they totally failed, they shouldn't get their hopes up and nailed.

But apparently, Guildmaster heard another tune: Everyone got to go. Even those loons!

Those loons who were so late to the camp, I wanted to fling them off a ramp!

But they found Fogbound Lake, great indeed. Exactly what my health would need.

Then they fought Groudon—were they insane!? Luckily, my worrying was in vain—

It was a fake, and they got to see--the lake's Time Gear. Was it meant to be?

Otherwise, like our expedition totally failed. No treasure, no glory, all our hopes derailed.

The awesome Dusknoir, world-renowned, paid us a visit. Our own Treasure Town!

He saved Team Lovezors and calmed Manectric's crew, AND returned the Water Float. It was true!

Kyumu, for the first time, told him his name. Then Dusknoir learned this was no game.

We finally found who stole the Team Gears. It was Grovyle—everyone's worst fear!

There was a Time Gear in the Underground Lake, but couldn't be saved—Mesprit made a mistake.

Dusknoir used Kyumu's Dimensional Scream—and the Crystal Lake's future he gleamed.

Before Grovyle could steal the last Time Gear, Azelf sealed it with crystals, despite his fear,

Of certain death. Grovyle, totally dismayed, to Azelf, Kyumu, and Vulpix he promptly slayed.

But we saved them in time. Then Dusknoir called, for everyone to come, clearly appalled.

He explained that he and Grovyle were from, the future. The FUTURE! What else would come!?

He (with Uxie and friends) would clean up this mess. We had to stay out and mind our own business.

Three days later, they caught Grovyle at last! We booed and threw garbage at him, really fast.

He was kicked into the Dimensional Hole, which was also Dusknoir's ultimate goal.

He had to leave, but before he went, he called Team Lovezors, who also looked spent

With emotion. Vulpix especially. She didn't want him to go so readily

When he grabbed the two, gave Kyumu no time to scream, and pulled them through!

For days, we wondered where Team Lovezors was; I snapped at everyone just because,

I missed them too. Then out of the blue, they came back, standing outside. It was true!

But was this true: Kyumu and Vulpix's story? Let me get it straight in all its glory:

"Dusknoir blinded them with a bright light, tied them up, then to their right,

They saw Grovyle, who helped them to, escape the execution, and run out through

The Stockade, and outside they saw, floating rocks, shriveled trees, almost no light at all!

They ran and ran and ran some more, but Vulpix tired out and collapsed on the floor.

Grovyle explained that dawn never came, and since he'd continue running, they should do the same.

Kyumu stared. This was the future of 500 years? But Uxie and friends saved the Time Gears!

They did everything right! So why oh why, did it still look as Dusknoir warned? WHY?

He wondered as he and Vulpix ran away, from Dusknoir's Sableye henchmen and live another day.

From a frozen stream they found, they were irked, that the Dimensional Scream simply didn't work.

Vulpix's will to live almost died, but Kyumu saved her just in time

With some choice words. Grovyle they'd find. And then they'd go home, he told her in kind.

Though dooshbag Spiritomb went up Grovyle's nose, they saved him by defeating those foes.

Then he explained the collapse of Temporal Tower, and how Primal Dialga rose to power,

And how the Time Gears he'd collect to place in, the Tower to restore the world to how it's been.

Vulpix didn't believe him, so they fought, but Kyumu convinced her to do what she ought;

Follow him anyway. So they found, love-struck Celebi, who showed them around.

To the Passage of Time. To home, at last. But then, suddenly…"Not so fast!"

Dusknoir arrived with his army of Sableye, and Primal Dialga squelched Grovyle's battle cry.

But Grovyle had one last hope kept alive: Back in the past, his best friend was still alive.

And his name is Kyumu. "Wait, WHAT!?" "This Riolu is Kyumu!" Grovyle's mouth snapped shut.

Then Dusknoir monologued everything he knew, how he manipulated them the moment when Kyumu

Told him his name. Vulpix started to cry. Dusknoir was truly a bad, bad guy!

Celebi warped them to the Passage just in time, even though it was Primal Dialga's #1 crime.

They landed on the beach and went to Vulpix's old house, going through Treasure Town quiet as a mouse.

Grovyle explain what Kyumu was like as his best friend, a human who really wanted to amend

The past, no matter what the cost. But when they arrived, they were tempest-tossed.

They ended up from each other far away, but Vulpix helped Kyumu live another day.

They talked all day, they talked all night, catching up on everything that they might,

Since Kyumu's amnesia. Then confronted their fears, and went to the forest to retake the Time Gear.

And since Temporal Tower they had to find, but couldn't no matter which way or wind,

They seek our help." Hee-hee! You can't be ad-libbing! That is a 100% load of…fibbing!

But everyone believed them. Even the Guildmaster! I wish the floor would swallow me faster.

Next day they met with wise old Torkoal, and he told that in order to reach their goal,

They needed a certain pattern of proof. Hey! I've seen that before! Am I aloof?

Where's Guildmaster going? Oh, no…Not Brine Cave! You can't make me go back to that place of a wave!

*sigh*…We went. Then Team Skull crashed, into us with coarse language that gave me whiplash!

They fooled me!? *Squawk!!* GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT, YOU SONS OF A TERMITE!!!

Oh yeah! I scolded them with all my might; I don't think they'll ever be able to fight!

But stupid me instantly got knocked out, defending Team Lovezors from the bandits, those louts!

I could barely hear Guildmaster say, "Chatot! You protected me the same way!"

Kyumu, Vulpix, and Grovyle went on to see, the weird pattern and whatever help it may be.

Vulpix's precious rock scored them an exclusive ride, on Lapras' back to reach the hidden side

Of Temporal Tower. They got there, and searched for a way to get to it up in the air.

Dusknoir cornered them, and fought the battle final, but even after a beating he was still in denial,

So Grovyle dragged him to the future to be sure, that Dusknoir would mess with his friends no more.

Kyumu and Vulpix started to cry. Why did their new best friend have to die?

But they rode the Rainbow Stoneship to Temporal Tower, to save it and Dialga in its final hour.

They beat Dialga and put the Time Gears in the altar, before the Tower completely crumbled and faltered,

And it still stood. They did it. They saved the future! And Dialga helped prove it.

As they walked back to the home they know, Kyumu noticed around himself a weird glow.

He was disappearing! To Vulpix he explained, he was from the future, and though she'd remain,

He wouldn't. She began to cry. Why did her first friend have to die?

Kyumu entrusted Vulpix with his last request: "To tell my story. I'll leave you the rest."

And Vulpix finally told him her feelings that were true: "Kyumu! I always wanted to tell you…I love you!"

But alas, he disappeared into the vast recesses of time, an unfair punishment for an uncommitted crime,

Vulpix staggered back home, all too sad, at the crushing loss of the only family she ever had.

She told the story no matter where or when, so that nothing like that ever happens again.

Six months later, she still couldn't forget back then…all her adventures with her first best friend.

Dialga felt Vulpix's profound sadness, and decided to grant her one and only request

To bring Kyumu back. The world still needs them in their place. He roared a roar that went into space.

Kyumu reappeared on the beach. It was true! "Vulpix? To tell you the truth…I…I love you too."

Now they knew, the morning sun, the time that flows, the power of one,

Shouldn't be taken for granted, or seen as a chore. And they achieved true happiness forevermore!

* * *

**—Part 2—**

It was the dawn of a rare, rare day: Team Lovezors graduated! Yay yay yay!

Though we ambushed them with a pitfall trap, they beat us so soundly; we were knocked off the map!

Kyumu and Vulpix then explored around, to find where their evolution items could be found.

Kyumu found a Fire Stone among a mess of dummies, Vulpix found a Sun Ribbon and a mess of gummis.

They gave each other those "anniversary presents", then back to Luminous Spring they went.

Vulpix to Ninetales: She changed her name. Kyumu to Lucario? Not quite the same.

So he kept his name. Ninetales thought it was lame. But he kept tripping over her new name game

All the way up and down the mountain of Sky Peak, while teaming up with Shaymin the meek.

They had to leave her behind in a tizzy. Said they'd let her join when they weren't so busy.

One day they got enough courage to be bold, enough to take an egg from a sea of old,

And it hatched in their house the very next day. It was baby Manaphy, cute in his own way!

Ninetales=Mama, she said. Kyumu declined. Papa=Totally Retarded in his own mind.

They took good care of them day after day, and often went to the sunset beach to play.

When one day he was struck with a frightful fever! I told you, Kyumu and Ninetales! Now are you believers?

They got the medicine and he recovered quickly, but I got Walrein to raise him in the sea.

Goodbye baby Manaphy, Team Lovezors had to say. But I know they'll see him again someday.

Weeks later they had some horrible dreams, of late-night ghosts and horrible screams,

Telling them they weren't allowed to be alive. Then when Palkia came, I wondered if they'd survive

When he dragged them to the Spacial Rift. Slashing at them, he was more than just miffed.

Then he froze in place. The master of space? They went in his dream to confront the face

Of the perpetrator—Cresselia, who told them to die. She even answered all their questions why.

Then when their lives were about to be ended, the real Cresselia appeared and totally rended

The fake Cresselia. It was Darkrai! "Meet me at Dark Crater" he said on the fly.

That they did, and foiled his planned, scheme to take them under his command.

He revealed all: He attacked Grovyle and Kyumu, as they came from the future. It was true!

Against Darkrai, they had an epic fight, Team Lovezors and Cresselia fought with all their might,

When he opened a Dimensional Hole for them to see: From the jaws of his defeat he snatched victory!

He went in! But not that it mattered. Palkia appeared and with his attack, the hole shattered

With Darkai still in it. He's still alive. But his memory, like Kyumu's back then, wouldn't survive.

Everyone cheered and applauded when they came back. They received gifts and awards in a big stack.

Team Lovezors saved the world two times in a row! But being grateful for life is important, they now know.

When they went home at Sharpedo Bluff, they were taken aback. Grown-up Manaphy finally came back!

And surprise, surprise! Shaymin was there. Apparently they became friends on the way somewhere.

They agreed for them to join their team. Their first members ever! It was like a dream.

Only it wasn't. Kyumu knew just then, he would never become a human again,

But he didn't care. He liked being a Lucario. He was really strong and cool, just to show.

They thought of Grovyle every morning before, but now they're just fine without him anymore.

Kyumu, Ninetales, Shaymin, and Manaphy, together made up a happy family

That was Team Lovezors, full of happiness and laughter. And they finally lived happily ever after!

**The End!**


End file.
